


Love's War

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Shattered love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: This is a fight scene right before Sammy's death, on the day of the Flying Tournament. I remember in S1E7 that Adi and Sammy wouldn't even look at each other, so something really big must have happened. Without further adieu, enjoy!
Kudos: 6





	1. A Couple Divided

"I love you," Sammy said simply. "But there are some things you can never know.”  
“What about the night at the cliff? I know you weren’t planning on opening up to me then. I told you I didn’t care what they did to us if we were caught and got attacked for disobeying the rule! Does me taking the fall mean nothing to you?”  
“You sound like Lucifer. Do you have any indication of what I went through?”  
He grabbed Adi’s hand with such force, it hurt.  
“I stood up to my mother because you gave me the courage to. She’s left me alone, at least physically. Mother only insults me when no one is around, but I’m still reminded of what she used to do.”  
Seeing Sammy so wounded and scared dulled Adi’s irritation a little. Angels were generally known for being more merciful than their devil counterparts in Hell, but Adi knew the angel’s mother was almost worse than Satan himself. Unusually, Adi’s family was the opposite, a major difference between him and other demons such as Lucifer and Austie.  
If you don’t count my father.  
“I don’t know the pain of a broken family,” he said. “I can’t fix what happened in the past, but I can understand what’s happening to you now.”  
“What are you-”  
“Don’t lie to me. You freeze in a trance at random times like you’re staring at something. I hear you muttering at night sometimes. And you don’t look well.”  
Sammy averted his gaze, almost like he was embarrassed. Adi came a little closer and gently touched his hand. Normally, Adi wouldn’t care that looking into someone else’s memories was strongly cautioned against; he would have already done it if necessary. But this was Sammy, his chosen one.  
“I want to help you. You know that. What’s going on?”  
Sammy raised his face to meet Adi’s. The look in his beautiful gray eyes was heartbreakingly vulnerable.  
“You can’t fix this.”  
Adi released Sammy like he’d been burned.  
“Fine.”  
“I would tell you, but I can’t-”  
“Damn it, Sammy, there’s enough fucking secrets at this school! The Nemesis statue, Subantra, the defacing of the Statue of Harmony in Hell. It’s obvious an angel did that!”  
“What’s your problem, Adi?”  
Adi forcefully clenched his jaw. He was seething. Why couldn’t Sammy just be honest?  
“Maybe that’s what you wanted anyway. You’re constantly scared of being seen with me. Why shouldn’t angels and demons love who they want? Everyone breaks the ban!”  
“I’m not everyone!”  
“Sorry, I forgot angels are righteous saints.”  
“Tell that to my mother!”  
“Admit it! Admit that you’re not willing to take the risk of being more open about our relationship. We’ve been seeing each other ever since we were teenagers! What’s holding you back? Afraid to ruin your reputation as a teacher's pet and suck-up among the students?”  
“Yes! I am afraid of getting caught! Did you ever think about how hard it would be for Heaven to accept us? I’m an angel, you’re a demon. It gets harder because you’re not the nicest demon either, Adi, at least not around a lot of people! Just because it’s your nature to be mean and brutally honest doesn’t mean I or anyone else always like it! We’re on opposite sides! It’s about time you saw that!”  
Sammy abruptly stopped talking as if he’d been slapped. The words stung Adi just as badly as getting knocked to the ground during aerial combat. He felt like the angel had reached inside him and crushed his heart.  
“Angels aren’t naïve or cowardly after all. What a surprise.”  
Sammy sprang forward as if coiled by a spring. He slammed Adi into the wall, holding the demon by the wrists. Adi jerked his body aggressively, trying to break free from the angel’s iron grip, but Sammy only pressed harder. Both of them were breathing heavily, glaring at each other, neither letting up. Adi smiled, but it was full of bitterness.  
“Anger’s unbecoming of an angel, my dear. You still think you’re perfect.”  
When Sammy released Adi’s wrists, his eyes were ice.  
“And you still think you’re a god.”  
From outside the room, Adi heard a few other angels calling to each other, asking what was going on. He hadn’t realized how loud both their voices had gotten, and it must have attracted a lot of attention.  
“Get out.”  
“Sammy-”  
“I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!”  
For a few horrible, tense seconds, there was nothing but hatred tensing both their faces. The couple, once so strongly united, were now repelled from one another’s touch or even a mere glance. Adi turned away, flying into the sky from an open window. There were no other students around, and he was grateful for that. He didn’t look back at the angels’ tower. Neither Adi or Sammy knew it, but once they were alone, they both started to cry.


	2. Our Sweet Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my creation of Sammy's death. I wrote this before the Season 2 finale so obviously it didn't happen this way. I hope you all enjoy it! Comments on this chapter are appreciated :)

Sammy immediately felt a strong sense of dread. He was in the courtyard near where Mimi had taken Vanessa to jump off the roof, the same place as in his dream. Although Sammy’s prophetic visions were unclear, sometimes even allegorical, they always came true. What they were was something he couldn’t reveal. It was too dangerous for anyone but him to know.   
I dreamed of Vanessa standing in front of a wall writing ‘Malbonte’ on it. What will happen this time?   
Sammy couldn’t see or hear anyone. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to panic. It was unbecoming of an angel, anyway. But behind the blue sky and lush greenery, a silence hung in the air that could only be rivaled by the grave.  
“Greetings, young angel.”   
Sammy whipped around, the powerful wings on his back flaring in defense. A few steps ahead stood a tall, almost gaunt-looking figure with black wings like a demon’s. He didn’t seem to be a full-fledged devil, though. There was something strange about his manner that suggested the kind of unrestrained mind even a demon could never be capable of possessing. His face was completely covered by a dark cloak. Sammy didn’t react, gracefully keeping his silence until the figure spoke again.   
“Malbonte is ready to take back what is his and disrupt the balance between Heaven and Hell. The goblet of blood has vanished from Satan’s prison.”  
Sammy was unnerved, but willed himself to remain calm. For the past few days waking visions had been hitting him sporadically. They always ended with a flaming tree or, more frequently, a goblet of blood.   
Has one of Satan’s prisoners really escaped?   
The thought repulsed Sammy. Hell was no place for an angel, and he’d experienced immortals’ cruelty on his skin. A prisoner running free wasn’t good, to put it nicely.   
“Malbonte knows who you are. He knows of your power to see prophetic dreams. What is to prevent one person from exposing us all?”   
“Heaven and Hell will not bow down to a child born of forbidden intercourse,” Sammy said. Sadness gripped him upon mentioning the Law of Segregation, but he ignored it.   
“If Malbonte thinks he can destroy this whole world, he is gravely mistaken.”   
The cloaked figure laughed. He was not aggressive, did not advance on the angel, or even yell. Yet, Sammy realized with a cold certainty, he was terrifying. Even though the courtyard was open and expansive, the space seemed to enclose Sammy. His surroundings suddenly began to change, and he was blinded by a flash of light. Now he was flying high in the clouds where he helped Vanessa train. He smiled, remembering; her skills weren’t bad for an Unclaimed. The highest tower gave off a darkened silver glow in the now sinking sunlight, its shape looming ominously above the academy. Many crisscrossing panels formed geometric shapes, creating an intricate web of mazes around the tower walls. The beautiful design hid its true facade as a prison. Sammy didn’t know anything about the boy locked inside. None of the students did, not even Dino or Lucifer. In the tower’s highest window, its lone occupant regarded Heaven longingly. Although the boy didn’t turn in his direction, Sammy couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. Carefully drawing closer, he studied the boy in the tower. The prisoner sported a pair of white wings not unlike Sammy’s own. Even his fair hair and skin looked angelic.   
Could he be a birthright angel? That’s crazy, he would be attending the academy. It’s true, then. Someone’s afraid to leave him unattended. But why leave him up here?   
Suddenly, the boy turned and looked directly at Sammy. He grinned, revealing a mouthful of crimson teeth. His eyes, one blue and one red, blazed brighter than fire. Where had Sammy been warned about eyes like those? He recoiled from the tower as the memory came flooding back.   
Your demise has one blue eye and the other red, the Nemesis statue had said.   
“Oh, Shepha, no!” Sammy screamed.   
He’s Malbonte! Or a vessel of Malbonte- half angel, half demon! Did he kill Laura, or did he give Malbonte the opportunity and power to kill her?   
The vision dissipated into nothing, leaving Sammy in the courtyard again. He’d never felt this kind of choking fear, fear that made his legs weak and his stomach twist into knots. He tried to take off into the air, but the cloaked figure was in wait. He grabbed Sammy by the base of the wings, yanking the angel back with unnatural speed and strength. Sammy’s scream of pain was cut off by a rough hand clamping over his mouth. Long fingers bit into his skin.  
Something cold and hard pressed against the small of his back.   
“Malbonte knows of your cleverness, young angel, as do I. But that knowledge is simply too dangerous.”   
The immediate rush of agony told Sammy he’d been stabbed. His body spasmed as the blade pierced both his wings multiple times, blood pouring down white feathers. Sammy’s legs gave out as he was released, and he collapsed to the ground. The assailant knelt over him, stroking his hair in a strange gentle gesture.   
“For the balance. For Heaven and Hell. For the time of Malbonte.”   
The cloaked figure vanished in an enigmatic whirl, but Sammy barely registered it. He’d been pretty battered after getting attacked by a trio of demons at the Flying Tournament, but that was nothing like this, the pain so horrific it felt like his body was on fire.  
“Please,” Sammy whispered. He knew no one could hear him, but he spoke all the same.   
“Let Vanessa discover what I couldn’t tell her. Make sure Mimi stays safe. Make… make sure Adi knows I love him.”   
Tears freely ran down Sammy’s cheeks. They had nothing to do with the bleeding wounds but the festering ache in his heart. Sammy wished he could have told Adi the reason why he broke things off, but angels know what a necessary evil is too.   
I shouldn’t have yelled at him. We each said things we didn’t mean.   
Once, Sammy’s beloved had comforted him underneath the stars. Now there was only an impenetrable veil. Shivering and weak, Sammy barely managed to look above. The black void, empty of light, was the last thing he ever saw.


End file.
